Monster Girl Paradise
by Urban Dead Player
Summary: Based off of najee's mob kingdom. when Jason decides to tell his life story, starting from the day it changed forever, what will he tell? what happened to him? And when will we reach the present day? if you have a question for me, just ask in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story is based off of najee's mob kingdom. Right now, I give all credit to this story except the wording to him. That being said, this is also going to be rated m. but it won't really reflect that till later. Anyway, let's start the story shall we?

Chapter 1: in the beginning…

Hi, my name is Jason. Let me tell you a story. A story about love, violence, magic, sex, and death. Where to begin? Well, I guess I should begin with the day I was sucked into this story. The day my life changed forever.

I walked down the street towards my house. I wore a black hoodie, blue jeans, and army boots. I was roughly six foot, light skinned, had blue eyes, and black hair in a buzz cut. I wasn't very rich or very poor, but I did have what I needed in life. I reached my house and unlocked the front door. Walking in, I went straight upstairs to my bedroom to change my clothes. When I walked in my room, I saw a purple block sitting on my bed that seemed to be glowing. Cautiously, I put my bookbag on my shoulders and approached it. When I got within 3 feet, I felt myself being sucked into it. The last thing I remember from then was passing out while going into the box.

I woke up on a blocky beach. I looked at the blocks around me. It looked as if everything had been made out of computer graphics. I sat down and tried to scoop up a block of sand. Some cracks appeared on the block. I tried again and the cracks extended. I continued unto the sand made a "pop" sound and turned into a smaller, floating, and rotating version of itself. I picked it up in my hand and threw it like a baseball. It hit a tree trunk and turned back into the big version of the block.

"huh" I muttered to myself. "so you hit a block until it becomes a small version of itself, then you can place it back down." I took my bookbag of my shoulders and looked into it. I saw nothing. Of course, I had left everything in my locker at school. I closed it, put it back on my shoulders, and ran into the woods.

A/N: if your worried I'm going to be copying najee's story, don't worry. The storys will start becoming more and more different as the chapters go on. Anyway, as always, read, review, and favorite. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry about the wait, my life got in the way. :( i'm going to update as soon as I can, so just stick with me. Anyway, this next chapter is bigger than the last. Enjoy. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, and the original idea for this story is najee's

After about eight minutes of running, I came to a flat, grassy area. In the distance I could see what looked like a group of squares and rectangles. As I started towards it, the sky starter darkening. "How?" I muttered. "How can it possibly be turning night? It's been ten minutes!"

"It's always been that way." a voice behind me said. I turned around and looked at the person who had said this. She was about six feet tall, taller than me by an inch or so, but we could still look at each other's faces without having to tilt our heads. She had pale skin, wore a white shirt, white pants, and white boots that were perfect for getting through snow or water. She had short brown hair, and orange eyes. Her face had an expresion that I read as confusion. "your not from around here." she said.

I shook my head. "where is here exactly? And why are everything squares?" I asked. She looked at the setting sun, then at the place I was heading.

"follow me, because your not from here, i'll answer any questions you may have. But, not until we are safe." she said. she started walking past me and I followed. I was amazed at the things I saw as I walked behind the girl. I saw blocky skeletons that were holding brown bows. I saw these green things that were always frowning. And I also saw some spiders that were wider than me and made me walk a little faster.

As we got closer, I could see the shapes were buildings. She led me into one of them and turned to look at me. "ok, ask away." she said to me.

"ok then, where am I? Who are you? What were those creatures out there?" I asked her.

She sighed. "you really aren't from around here. Your in minecraftia. My name is mystic, the princess of the snow golems. Those creatures out there were hostile mobs, they willl usually try to kill you, unless your part of that respected mob, (half mob, half human) or if there princess has told them to leave you alone." she told me. She kept looking at my face with confusion.

I could feel my head starting to spin. "wait a minute. What do you mean your the princess of snow golems? And what is a snow golem?" she sighed and handed me two books.

"the first book is about surviving in this world. It will tell you all about mobs, blocks, survival in every aspect." she said as I took the first book entitled "mincraftian basics"

she continued speaking. "the second book is about the mobs and their princess, or in the zombie's case, prince. Read this one first."

I took the book mystic referred to second and settled down to read it with the torchlight.

-in the book-

table of contents

2-8: hostile mobs

9-10: friendly mobs

11-12: livestock mobs

13: zombie prince

14: skeleton princess

15: creeper princess

16: spider princess

17: cave spider princess

18: enderman princess

19: wolf princess

20: ocelot princess

21: squid princess

22: snow golem princess

23: iron golem princess

24: blaze princess

25: slime princess

26: magma cube princess

27: pigman princess

28: ghast princess

29: silverfish princess

30: creeper princess (charged form)

31: enderman princess (dragon form)

A/N: yay, i'm not going to make you guys read the entire book at once, when jason meets someone new i'll show their description from the book. But anyway, jason has meet his first princess! And least it was a helpful one. Anyway, bacon army, out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I was thinking this up as I wrote it, so don't flame me. In case you did not know, I got a huge bit of inspiration for my other story, so I worked on that for a while. Now I come back to this and have no ideas. XD anyway, here is the chapter!

i thanked mystic for her help. she smiled and said "if you need me, make a snow golem and ask it to come and get me."

I walked over the plains and into a forest biome. After about 7 minutes of walking, I got a feeling I was being watched. You know how your neck will feel funny and all that? Yeah, it was like that. After a few more minutes it started to get dark, and I took to a cave for shelter. As I waited for daylight, I used the dim moonlight to read the second book mystic had given me, the one about survival in Minecraftia. Just as I finished I heard a voice behind me ask "are you lost?" I turned around to see a person behind me.

She was about 5' 5" so, shorter than I was. She had on black shirt and pants, with black shoes. She had about shoulder length black hair and her eyes were red. "For once can somebody not scare the shit out of me like that?" I asked her.

She looked confused. "Like what?" she said. I waved my hand in dismissal. She extended hers. "Follow me. I'll take you somewhere safe." I shook my head.

"No thanks. I like my odds as they are. Who are you exactly?"

"My name is willow, princess of spiders. You are?" she asked.

"Jason." I told her.

(In the book)

Name: willow

Mob: spiders

Powers: web shot- can shoot webs from her fingers trapping an enemy.

Spider's call- can summon spiders to fight for her and treat wounds.

Spider's sword- can summon a sword that can shoot webbing similar to web shot. Can be used as a normal sword.

She nodded her head. "Come on." She said, hand still extended. I shook my head again. She began walking towards me. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just come with me. You're not safe here." As I began walking away, she began frowning. She let her hand drop. "Why won't you come with me?" she asked.

I answered "because spiders attack at night." She laughed.

"I'm not your everyday spider you know. I'm the princess of spiders. I don't attack if I don't want to." She told me. I kept backing away.

"And prove this by trying to force me to come with you? Nice forethought" I told her. Just as I had finished speaking, I felt hands grab my back and pull me to the ground. Before I could get up, I felt someone kiss me. To shock to do anything, I just laid there. Whoever it was bit my tongue before they stopped. As I sat up, I saw willow and another girl arguing. I tried listening to the argument.

"I had it under control!" willow said.

"Like hell you did! You gave him an opportunity to leave, now he has no choice but to come with us!" the other girl said.

"You didn't have to poison him!" willow said. As she looked over at me, she saw that I was watching the argument. "This is not over" she told the other girl. Walking over to me, she said "are you alright?" I nodded my head. She frowned. "You've been poisoned. Come with us, I'll get you an antidote."

I was beginning to feel light-headed. "Ok" I said.

Willow turned to the girl behind her. "Help me get him to the lab, because if he dies I will rip your head off!" she yelled at her. I felt willow and the other girl start carrying me into a cave. I soon passed out.

*time skip because I'm not doing multiple povs this story, and if I did, they would be very short.*

I woke up on a bed in a fairly large room. Sitting beside me were willow and the girl from earlier. As I tried to sit up, willow put her hand on my chest, making me lie flat. "Don't move." She told me. I continued trying to sit up. "Jason, don't sit up. You'll only increase the chance of the poison spreading." I ignored her and tried even harder to sit up. Willow sighed. "Web shot" she said. Out of her hand came a webbing that was very strong. It stuck to my chest, effectively keeping me lying down.

"She did say don't sit up multiple times." The girl said. I looked at her. She seemed to be about 5' 3" she wore almost the exact outfit as willow but her eyes were a light blue and her clothing was dark gray instead of black. "You were fun to poison." She told me.

I looked her in the face. "Who are you?" I asked her.

She gave a small smile. "Silky, princess of cave spiders." She said. I frowned. "I'm also willows sister." She continued.

"You're also a pain in the ass." Willow said.

I objected. "I find more pain in my tongue, but whatever." Willow gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?" I said. Just then something gave a small "ding" in the corner of the room.

Willow walked over to some sort of box, a chest the book called it, and pulled out a bottle with a liquid that was the exact same blue as silky's eyes. "Drink this." Willow told me. As I drank it, she began removing the webbing strapping me to the table.

"thanks." I told her.

A/n: after reading back through this, I realized it's not so bad. Anyway, read and review. Also, put in the reviews if you have a specific princess you want Jason to meet. I'm not planning on the whole giant meeting every week that other stories do. Bacon army, out.


	4. Chapter 4: A special chapter

William was seen writing in a notebook at his desk in his bedroom. Two figures could be seen creeping up behind him. "hi willow, jason." He said.

The mentioned figures stood up and walked up behind him. "What you working on?" Jason asked.

William shruged. "Chapter 16 of Sucked into minecraft"

Jason jumped back. "Chapter 16? You haven't posted chapter 4 of our story yet!"

Willam shrugged again. "So? Sometimes life works that way."

Willow said "Anyway, follow us, we have something to show you." William followed them downstairs and into his living room.

As soon as he walked in all of the characters in his stories jumped out of their respective hiding places, or dropped, in silky's case, and screamed "Happy Birthday!" William stood still.

"I should proboly get back to work now, I told a reader I would get it out soon." William said as he started to turn away. Mystic grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, take a break for once. It's already the longest chapter youve made in a long time." She said. William shrugged again.

"I'm trying to make it good." He said. Herobrina showed up behind him.

"You will have fun today. Or your name will become will and I will reenact your own story on you." Herobrina threatened under her breath. A visible smile showed up on will's face.

"I can take a break for a day." He said. Everybody cheered.

So yeah, happy birthday to me. New chapters should be pretty soon after this. Bacon army out.


End file.
